epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumbledore
Dumbledore battled Gandalf in Gandalf vs Dumbledore. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a major character in the Harry Potter book series, written by British author, J. K. Rowling. As a mentor to the central character, Harry Potter, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to battling the series' main antagonist, Lord Voldemort. He was confirmed by Rowling to be a homosexual, and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; however, Rowling never confirmed if Grindelwald returned the affections. Rowling stated in an interview that Dumbledore was 150 years old. However, her official website says he was born in 1881, making him only 115 or 116 years old when he died. In the Harry Potter movies, Dumbledore was portrayed by two actors: Richard Harris and Michael Gambon. Harris played the role in the first two movies, but he passed away shortly before the second film's release. Subsequently, Michael Gambon took over the role for the remaining six films in the franchise. A younger version of the character was portrayed by Jude Law in the Fantastic Beasts prequel series. ERBoH Bio Very best of evenings to you all. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts school of wizarding. It was I that placed our hero Harry Potter with the Dursley's after his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as I knew him. I'm always trying to be the epitome of goodness, although you can't really trust anyone at Hogwarts. Even I was suspended as headmaster thanks to that egotistical, little prick, Lucius Malfoy. But I always "make it work," just like just like my main man, Tim Gunn. That's right, I'm also a proud homosexual, but you could probably tell that by my fabulous, flaming pet phoenix named Fawkes. Unfortunately, while trying to help Harry retrieve one of the horcruxes, I was greatly weakened by some idiotic potion and that is why… (SPOILER ALERT!!!!) Snape was able to kill me. Oh well, I lived to 116. Not bad for an old gay wizard. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' The prophecy forgot to mention this day, When I knocked your ass back to Gandalf the Grey! Check your status: they call me headmaster; you're nothing! Nice staff, you compensating for something? I prefer the company of wizards, and I'm proud of it! You try to win your battles with two fat hobbits! You think your hairy-toed friends are going to harm me? Wait'll they get a taste of Dumbledore's Army! 'Verse 2:' Your spells are a joke, not funny ones either! Mines of Moria? Ha! More like Mind of Mencia! I'll expecto my patronum on your face, you little snitch, And when I'm finished, I'mma fly like it's Quidditch! Trivia *Peter revealed on the ERB Forums that Dumbledore was the most uncomfortable character for him to portray due to his large beard and heavy, uncomfortable robes. **This may be changed to Michael Jackson being his most uncomfortable character as stated in an interview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06X2SDe9F7g References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gandalf vs Dumbledore Category:Nice Peter